The invention relates to self-engaging touch fasteners.
Self-engaging touch fasteners are known within the art. They typically have a base member with a multiplicity of engaging elements extending from the base member. The engaging elements are often mushroom-shaped and are usually integrally molded with or "staked" into the base member. Self-engaged fastening is effected by pressing the engaging elements of one fastener member into the similarly-shaped engaging elements of another fastener member such that the engaging elements interlock with each other.
Mushroom fasteners can also be used to engage pile-like loop elements. A well known method for making loop-engaging mushroom fasteners, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,841 to Naimer, entails weaving two fabric base layers together with monofilament plastic, then slicing through the monofilament with a hot knife to separate the layers. The hot knife melts the plastic, causing the separated ends of the monofilaments to flow back on themselves to form the mushroom heads. This method produces two separate fastener strips, each having monofilament mushroom elements extending from a woven fabric base member.